All's Fair in Love and Pranks
by little-lamb96
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks boarding school with her sister Rose she makes some interesting new friends and some enemies including the amazingly hot Edward Cullen.When he trys to pursue her it begins an all out prank war!Summary sucks please R&R anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**All's Fair in Love and Pranks**

_On the road-operation: revenge on Rose_

**I do not know if anyone has a story like this one but I am really sorry if you do so PM me and tell me what you think and/or if you have a story like this one. Enjoy, hopefully!**

"Beeellllaaa! Time to get up and go! Now!"

"Coming!" I screamed back at the gorgeous blond downstairs. Rosalie, my sister was never a patient person, but I loved her all the same.

"NOW BELLS!!!"

"I'll get there when I get there!"

"You better get up now or **I** will go up there and get you up myself!" This time I was scared. There was no doubt in my mind that she meant what she said. I jumped out of bed. Being the biggest klutz on the face of the earth that was a bad idea. As soon as I touched the ground I fell flat on my face. I could barely contain myself from shouting out the very long list of swears that I was thinking of from tumbling out of my mouth knowing Rose would just lecture me about it later. That was who she was. The queen bee of every school she went to who did not allow people around her swear and neither did she, unless she was really pissed. Yeah, I know. I don't get it either. But when it came to tempers she had nothing on me. We were both incredibly toned (me slightly more) and smart individuals. Other than that we were completely different. She was popular and gorgeous and I was plain but I had the most curious mind of everyone I knew. I could come up with the most hilarious plans ever in the blink of an eye but my curiosity was sometimes so much that I just blurt out a question before I knew what I was doing. Yeah real great, I know. Sarcasm intended.

**Bang!!!** I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts to the sound of Rose breaking the door down and before I knew it she was standing there with a smirk on her face and my door lay on the floor at her feet.

"Come on or we will be late! I have never been to boarding school and I do not intend on being late for the campus check in. Now move!"

…I almost forgot. Time to start boarding school in the middle of no ware. Another reason to just stay in bed…. Hmmm. Never mind. I would never be able to get away with it.

"Sorry Rose. I'm just really …tired. And I am so not paying for another door!!!!" I said struggling with what to say to get out of it. It really sucked that I was being forced to a boarding school just because Rose was expelled for kicking the crap out of the whole cheer leading team.

She just held out a really, really huge hot steaming cup of Dunkin' Doughnuts coffee. She smirked, I glared.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you are not getting out of this one,"

Sigh. Damn! She knew me so well. "I know. Let's get going before I get the energy to run away."Boy, is she going to pay. But what to do?...

"Isabella Marie Swan What are you planning? You have that look in your eyes. You know, the same one you had when you planned your revenge on that counsalor at camp. You better not do anything or I swear I will…"

"I do not know what you are talking about!" I lied, but the truth was I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about the time I kind of got the whole camp to team up against the counsalor in question in a series of pranks after they sent me to a solitary cabin for a day after putting fish oil in a girl named Lauren Mallorey's shampoo after she embarrassed me in front of the whole camp in the small time frame of seven hours. Her face was priceless but the best part was that I never got caught. That is when Rose gave a name to my talent. She called it my gift in company and my curse upon mankind when we were alone. It is true. It is a curse to everyone who messes with me.

"Earth to Bella! You in there Bells?"

"Yeah, just thinkin'."

"I hope you're not thinkin' what I think your thinkin' 'bout. You are aren't you?"

"Maybe… maybe not." WTF?! How can she read me so well? Oh well. She'll never know what hit her… hopefully. Before she could answer I jumped up, surprisingly staying vertical and grabbed one of my green argyle sweaters, a white cami, and a pair of dark wash flare jeans and ran for the bathroom. After my shower, drying and brushing my chocolate brown hair so it waved slightly, and a little makeup to emphasize my deep, chocolate brown eyes and full lips I was ready to go. Rose just shook her head knowing that she had no time to play Bella Barbie and we ran out of the house. Before we knew it we were on the road in my silver Austin Martin V12 Vanquish and on what was going to be one hell of a road trip. It would soon be time to put phase one of operation: revenge on Rose into action. This is going to be interesting. =)

**I was going to stop here but oh well. :D**

It was twelve am. I think that we must have stopped at dunkin' doughnuts ten times in the past hour and things were starting to get blurry and hazy from the sleep in my eyes. Then I heard Rose shout.

"BELLA!"

Then I noticed that I had started to doze off so I pulled over.

"Sorry Rose. I'm just so *yawn* tired," I could not hold it back any longer. *yawn yawn yawn*

"Maybe I should drive. We are going to stop at the hotel down the street and you are going right to bed. Got it little missy?"

"Yeah. Okay Rose. Just do not hurt my baby! I love this car!"

"Yeah whatev' Bells. I don't go half as fast as you and you know that. Just go to sleep."

" 'Kay. Wake me up when we get there."

Before she could respond I was out. Too bad I was only sleeping so I could have more energy to put operation: revenge on Rose into action. I kind of feel bad though. She really did seem concerned. Wait…….I'm over it. This is going to be awesome!!!

I woke up to find myself in a large very comfortable king size bed in a hotel with Rose on another one a few feet away, asleep … perfect. Before I put my plan into action I looked around. She never does things halfway does she? Plasma screen T.V., hot tub, king size beds, and worst of all… a miny salon complete with makeup and a curling iron most definitely going to be used on me. Perfect (heavy sarcasm). Oh well. Time to get to work. Operation: revenge on Rose is now in action. :O

"…..Bell? …Please don't put ice cream in my hair. …My beautiful hair."

Rose was talking in her sleep again. It was another of the few things we have in common. Wait. Oh, crap! I really hope that she didn't hear my plan while I was asleep. That would majorly suck.

"Don't worry Rosie. I would never!" I whispered back trying to reassure her in her sleep. I knew if I lied while she was awake she would have been able to see right through me. I am an awful liar.

"O……kay….. Just don' touch my new… D&G… Pumps…" And with that she fell asleep.

After I finished with my little "project" I stood there admiring my work. The pranks would start off being nice with only one or two on this road trip, but then it would really pick up when we got to the boarding school. All's fair in love and pranks.

I woke with a start.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!?!?!"

Oh so faze two had begun of my little prank. Then Rosalie came running into our room laughing.

"Seriously Bells. Where are my clothes?"She was trying to stop laughing but it was becoming near impossible.

"What you don't like your new clothes and all their manliness?"

She was holding all her "new" clothes in her hands and wearing the worst outfit I had ever seen. They were all made of awful plaid colors stitched together by yours truly. Her face was scrunched up in disgust but then she burst out in laughter. That was just too much. Soon we were both on the floor laughing.

"Your face….too…funny!"I tried to say in-between fits of laughter but it just came out as something really weird and that just renewed our giggles.

After we were under control I gave Rose back the clothes I stole out of her suitcase last night and she went to go take a shower. Little did she know what was waiting for her inside.

As soon as she was gone I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was doubled over in laughter and it just got worse when I heard a scream from the bathroom. I had hooked up the shower so when Rose turned it on pink paint came out instead of water. Before I knew it there she was in all of her pink fury with a pink paint covered towel around her right in front of me. That did it and I was now on the floor barely breathing 'cause I was laughing so hard. Soon she joined me laughing at herself and at our silliness.

"What's so funny Bells? Maybe you need a… HUG!" Then she jumped on me covering me in paint.

"Stop it!" I said trying to be serious but it didn't really work.

Then Rose finally gave up. "Fine but you have to promise no more pranks on me this year!"

"How about a month." I countered.

"Fine but I'm not cleaning this up!"

After we cleaned everything up and checked out, off we went. On the road to my own personal hell.

**This is my first fan fiction. Should I continue? If I get three reviews telling me to continue I will. Constructive Criticism please!  
**

**If I get 5 reviews telling me that they love the story or thinks it has potential I'll put the second chapter up the day I get the 5****th**** review if I have it or I will put up the chapter asap if you guys like it.**

**Thanks and Byebyes!!!**

**little-lamb96 =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All's Fair in Love and Pranks**

Chapter 2: My Personal Hell

**I got my first review from ReallifeBella and so I decided to continue!!!!!! Thanks!!!! This chapter isn't that funny but it is kind of necessary. It will get better after they meet Edward.–KIM-I do not own anything Twilight**

This is hell. No. This is worse than Hell. It's Hell's Hell. Preppy unnaturally blond bimbos and overconfident guys. Perfect.

"Bells!!! Wake up out of you little dreamland and help me get our clothes out of the car!"

Rose kept on yelling but I was too caught up in my head that I didn't hear a single thing. I was not going to survive this year.

"Rose. Kill me now."

"It's not that bad Bells!" Yeah. Okay. Not." You'll get used to it."

"Whatever Rose. Let's go check in before we start unloading your shopping mall." I smirked. She packed so many clothes that she probably could fill a shopping mall. She just rolled her eyes and started walking towards the office. She even knows she can!

On the way to the office I swear that we past at least two pools and a spa and Rose must have been asked out at least ten times! I just put my hoodie and sunglasses on and ignored people in general. I hate this school already and this is even before class!

"Welcome to forks academy or F.A. as most call it! What can I do for you?!" I didn't even notice that we had entered the office but there was the preppy office attendant. Even she had unnaturally blond hair!!! Rose wasn't going to answer. She was… sightseeing. In other words trying to sort out the hot guys from the geeks before we even got to our dorm. That's Rose for you. I answered.

"We are the Swan girls and we need the keys for our rooms. We are new." I smiled sweetly.

"Ah, Yes. I have the keys here. I am terribly sorry but you will not be rooming together. Rosalie will have the single room and Isabella will be sharing a room with Alice Cullen."

"That's fine and please call me Bella. Thanks!" I rushed out of the room with Rose and we ran all the way to my vanquish. Quite an accomplishment if you ask me considering I fell only once. Even though Rose and I would not be roomies our rooms were right next to each other. Rose had already rounded up boys as usual to carry our things. Sometimes I really truly love my sister. Especially when she saves my back from permanent injuries. One was about six inches taller than my 5'4" and had baby blue eyes and blond hair. What is up with this place and blond guys?! I prefer darker hair colors on my men, but who am I to judge? The second was about an inch taller and had brown eyes, dark skin, and pitch black hair cropped short. Now that's more like it! He was good looking but he still had that overconfident air around him and his hotness went down quite a bit when he winked at me. Stupid, overconfident boys.

"Thanks for doing this guys."A.k.a. falling for Rose's trick.

"My pleasure pretty lady." Then the taller darker one winked at me again. The hotness factor for him is now at an all time low.

Rose interrupted before I could rip his head off."It's Bella, and I wouldn't do that Jacob. She has a record of beating the crap out of anyone that thinks about stalking her." HA! He believed her. Now he looks like he has just seen a vampire! "I'm just kidding! All though she may pull some nasty pranks on you if you keep winking at her." I just smiled sweetly knowing that that was true. I never got why guys flirted with me. After one bad relationship with a dog named Felix I had given up on the idea of a lifelong romance starting in high school so they shouldn't even try. Why do they even try? I am just a plain, normal girl.

"I am sorry Bella. I just guess this hell of a place is rubbing off on me." Did he just apologize?!?! Well that's new...

"It's fine Jacob. I just don't date and it annoys the hell out of me when guys flirt with me for no apparent reason."

"Bella!"

"Sorry Rose."

Then the other guy, Mike I think reminded us that we were supposed to be unpacking. When everything was up in our dorm rooms we invited both the guys to hang out in Rose's room.

"WOW" Was all I could squeak out. The room was pretty plain but there was a switch on the far side of the hexagon shaped room that opened a huge spot in the floor to reveal a giant hot tub complete with bubbles so that added to the room's awesomeness. The walls were white but she was allowed to paint them just like everyone else so that was fine. There was a huge king-sized bed and in the bathroom was a Jacuzzi that could easily fit ten people. The bathroom didn't even look like a bathroom! The toilet was even in a room of its own. The walls were painted a deep blue color except for one wall that was made up of one way glass so you could see outside when you were in the floor level Jacuzzi!

Rose finally came to her senses." Holy shit." Was all she could get out.

"Rose does this mean that the no swear rule is now abandoned?" I asked. I didn't swear that much. Only when I was pissed or if people were just annoying me. Then I swore them out in my mind. I don't really approve of swearing.

"Yes. Yes it does"

After that we shooed the boys out of her room and Rose and I decided that we should both go check out my room and new roomie to make sure she isn't an axe murderer.

My room was just the same as Roses except that there were two bedrooms, no hot tub in the floor, and the bathroom was the most amazing emerald green color I have ever seen and I had a slightly better view of the forest. My roomate's room was a really yellow with polka-dots. It had no winnows but it was bright all the same. Mine was a beautiful deep blue color with swirls going diagonally up the walls in an even deeper blue. A white carpet covered the whole floor. The bed was a lighter blue and the one giant window across from the bed was framed by wispy white curtains and had the most amazing view of the mountains beyond the forest. As in all the rooms there was a living room with a flat screen and then a kitchen you had to walk through to get to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The living room was outfitted with a huge sectional black couch and to my surprise and joy… two love sacs!!! One in yellow and one in blue. I am loving this room!!!

"Wow…" Was all Rose and I could say. After we explored a bit we found a note from, Alice my new roomie.

_Dear New Roomie Bella,_

_I am soooo sorry I am not there to say hi but I had to go shopping for something at the mall. If you are in need of shopping just ask either Mike or Jake where Emmet is. He will show you the way to the mall or drive you there. I know you are going to ask me how I know you know Mike and Jake so here it is. They always help the new girls hoping for a date!!!After you get to the mall just trust Emmet to help you find the way to me so we can catch up. After all he is my brother!!!!_

_From the pixie,_

_ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. don't worry if Emmet hugs you. It's an Emmet thing!!!!_

I was sooo confused." What do we do now?" I should not have asked.

Rose just smiled evily."SHOPPING!!!"

After about five minutes of whineing about shopping from me we headed out to find Jacob/ Jake as Alice called him and Mike. We didn't have to go far. I almost ran straight into them outside my door.

Rose smiled" we were just going to find you guys!"

Mike shifted uncomfortably and then said "Yeah. Alice said you would and if you are looking for Emmet he is already in the parking lot."

"We mumbled our thanks and headed towards the lot. I immediately cracked up. There drooling over my car was a seriously built guy with a huge neon green sign taped to his back that said EMMET in big bold letters. He had chocolate brown, curly hair and dimples from what I could see. He was good looking but not my type. Rosalie was drooling but not over the car…. She wasn't going to talk so I had to.

"EMMET!!!! IT'S BELLA! ALICE SAID TO FIND YOU!" Rosalie gathered herself just in time to see Emmet turn around with a goofy grin and say.

"SISTER'S NEW ROOMIE!!!!" And then I was taken over by a giant hug.

"Can't……breathe…….Emmet!"He set me down and just smiled goofily. Then I pointed to Rose. "And this is Rosalie. Call her Rose for short." Instead of hugging her he bowed and held out his hand for a handshake and surprisingly she blushed! She never blushes!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame." Rose just blushed. Again! "Well we must get going before the little pixie I call sister bites my head off for making you late for the shopping spree. Alice said that you had the car Bells so lead me to it!" I like him already. He's like a teddy bear.

I just walked past him smirking and stopped on the driver's side of my car. " Here it is!"

Emmet just stood there the out of nowhere came…"YOU HAVE THE VANQUISH?!?! THAT IS F-ING AWSOME!!!!!"He just pulled me into another bone-crushing hug." You are officially my new sister!"

I smiled at the thought. Usually I am not this comfortable around strangers but Emmet was like I said, a teddy bear. We all got into my baby and both Rose and Emmet groaned when Claire De Lune came on my radio.

I was confused. This is good music! "What?"

Emmet just groaned again and answered "You are just like my brother! All you listen to is this crap!"

"Then he must have better taste in music than you!" I argued back but all the same I changed the station and Shut Up and Drive by Riannah came on.

Rose smirked and talked to the radio."My thoughts exactly!" Emmet and I just laughed. With my speedy driving we got to the mall in no time at all. The only other car in the parking lot was a yellow Porsche.

"Alice" explained Emmet and then all three of us went into the store. "She sometimes rewrites the shopping hours on the boards so she can shop by herself or me if I'm available. She teases me but I know I rock. Anyway since I volunteered to help you guys my little bro, Edward got stuck with the pixie until you guys got here." He smirked and I thought about how terrifying it is to have a shopaholic for a roommate if you don't like shopping."I have to go save Eddie. He's probably at the food-court and you guys have to find Alice. She's probably at Dolce and Gabanna." Then he added in a very girly voice" TTYL!" which sent us into a fit of laughter then he walked off.

Rose recovered first." Let's get going"

After a few minutes we found D&G and went inside.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!" Then I felt tiny arms wrap around me. "Itissoawsometomeetyou!!!!!Wearegoingtobegreatfriendsandican'twait'tillEdwardmeetsyou!youguyswillgetalonggreat!!!!!"

I just laughed" It's nice to meet you too Alice. Then she jumped Rose.

"Ilikeyoualready!!!Emmetdoestooandwewillbeabletogoshoppingallthetime!!!" Then the little pixie released poor, laughing Rose and started jumping up and down.

After about thirty minutes of calming Alice down we started shopping. Of course I became Bella Barbie and I ended up with ten new pairs of jeans, twelve new shirts, twenty new pairs of heels (perfect), three new skirts, sixteen long evening dresses, and twenty-two short cocktail dresses. I guess Alice +Rosalie =bad for Bella. When we left it was dark outside. We had spent twelve hours shopping!!! After we loaded up the cars I found Emmet passed out in my car.

"EMMET!!!"

"WHAT?!" He answered back.

Rose continued" Why are you here?"

"The evil Eddie bailed early and left me here without a ride."He pouted.

I joined in "I can give you a ride back and then we can all hang out in mine and Alice's room for a while."

"That would be awsomelicious! I live right across from you guy's room anyway."

"Awsomelicious?" I will never understand him.

He shook his head." Just go with it"

EPOV-(YAY!)

I was walking around looking for Emmet when I walked past D&G and saw her. I thought no one would ever match up to a Greek goddess but there she was. Beautiful long wavy brown hair, pale white skin, a heart shaped face, full beautiful lips, and the most gorgeous brown eyes. I must be imagining her. I started to walk away and then I looked back. She was gone. I knew she was to perfect to be real. With all thoughts of Emmet gone I ran to my car and drove away.

BPOV

The trip back was… interesting to say the least. Emmet was asleep at first but woke up as sexyback came onto the radio. Then he started scream/singing along and eventually all of us sung along too and it ended in laughter from rose and me when Emmet sung the last verse in a very girly voice that could have put Alice to shame. So here we are now. I am the only one left awake. Alice is passed out on the yellow love sac and Emmet is on one side of the couch with Rose on the other. I was able to get through the last moments of Matrix then I was out cold on the blue love sac.

I woke up to someone singing "I'm Too Sexy" over and over. It turns out Emmet must have stayed the whole night. That would explain the singing.

"Emmet! Shut up! Bella is still sleeping!" So rose was up to. Hmmm.

"Not anymore!" I yelled out. You could hear the annoyance in my voice. "Where's Alice?" Then I heard a light snore. I turned to find Alice face down in the love sac, practically part of it.

We all just started laughing as the snoring got louder. All of a sudden Alice jumped up.

"What's so funny? What did I miss? Why is Emmet cooking?!" Her panicked face sent me into another round of giggles.

Emmet just scoffed." Good morning to you to Alice."

"Any morning is not a good morning when you cook!"

"I'm not even cooking! Rose is!"

"…Oh! So that explains why I'm not in a burning house." That did it I just started flat out laughing. "What's so funny Bells? Maybe you should stop laughing!" and with that Emmet was on top of me tickling me to death.

"(laugh)EMMET(laugh)stop!(laugh)I'll get you back!!!(laugh)" and with that he froze in disbelief. Then Rose started explaining why he should be afraid.

"She has the most dangerous mind of anyone I know and I know a lot of twisted people. She loves to play pranks on people who piss her off. I remember…"

Emmet interrupted. He was suddenly distracted so I squirmed away. He was going to get it bad if he does that again but since he doesn't know what I'm capable of I will let him off the hook. "I could beat her anytime in a prank contest and even then I have heard of someone worse than me!" This is going to be interesting,

"Really? Who was it?" She didn't sound convinced.

"I don't know. All I know is that she was at a camp I was at when I was younger and that after a counselor got mad at her for pulling a prank on someone and he put her into solitary confinement the girl got really pissed and got the whole camp to pull tons of pranks on this counselor. It took her seven hours from the time she started planning to the time it was over and she never got caught. Even most of the kids that helped her didn't even know who she was. She's my idol." Emmet smiled clearly thinking he had won. Not by a long shot. I just looked at Rose who was looking at me and we burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?" He was really confused so after we calmed down a bit we explained everything to him.

He just looked at me in awe then I was pulled into a bone crushing hug." You are my idol! I can't believe that it was you! You are soooo awsomelicious!!! You have to meet my partner in crime, Eddie!!! He was dumb-founded at what you were able to do!!! You guys should really have a contest!!! He is sometimes better than me at pranks but he would never stand a chance against you!!! I mean wow, and, and, and…" And with that he collapsed into the blue sac and just kept on muttering wow. By then everyone was laughing. I was the first to recover and I reminded everyone that it was almost time for school. The schedule was weird. We got to sleep late because school here starts at eleven. Weird huh? I liked it better though because I'm not a morning person. We had about an hour and it took three minutes to get to the main building with all the classrooms so of course Rose decided to play Bella Barbie. Oh joy! It was a hundred times worse this time because Alice was helping. The traitor! I was dressed in a black fitted sweater dress that gathered at the bust line and flowed down to my knees. The top was pleated and strapless. I wore a fitted violet jacket that had a deep v and wrapped around me just under the bust line with a black belt and it stopped at my hips. Much to my horror "they" put me in a pair of metallic gold stilettos. To finish off the look Alice put a beautiful gold headband in my hair that was pulled into a delicate bun. Surprisingly they were done in fifteen minutes and Alice said that she would come with me and Rose to get my schedule so she could see if we had any classes together. She squealed when she saw my schedule:

1:Math calculus 2:Lunch 3:free period 4:biology 5:Spanish 6: FACS 7:creative writing 8:music 9:science

"Ihaveallthesameclassesexeptmusic!Thisisgoingtobeawsome!" Rose and I were laughing at our hyperactive pixie.

""what about you Rose." I asked.

Alice looked it over then she had a wicked glint in her eye."You and Emmet all have the same classes!" Then she winked. Rose just blushed and mumbled something like:"Shut up you damn pixie." Then she stormed off to her first class.

**Walking to lunch:**

"I officially hate that class!!!" I screamed and Alice just chuckled. "I'm serious!"

"Oh, I know. You just are so funny when you are mad."

"Whatever Al. Let's just get to lunch." I was pissed. I hate math even more than before because every single guy in the class asked me out! Oh well. At least I have lunch as a distraction. It turns out that all the Cullens and the swans had the same lunch time so I would get to hang out with Emmet and meet the mysterious "master of pranks" he calls his brother. This should be interesting.

"LITTLE SISTERS! OVER HERE!" That's Emmet for ya.

After we sat down we started discussing how awful our days were. Emmet just laughed when I told him about all the guys asking me out then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, or at least one of them did. There was one of the guys in my class named Mike and standing next to him was the Greek god himself. He had wild, bronze colored hair, sharp perfect features, and the most amazing emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He stood at about 6'3". I had to stop myself from staring but luckily he was watching Mike with an amused expression so he didn't see my ogling. I turned my attention to Mike. I was so pissed at mike that I actually could concentrate on him. He just couldn't take a hint could he?

EPOV

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Mike." she sounded pissed but then I took a look and saw who she was.

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

It is the angel that I saw in hell (the mall my hell).

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out,"

"Not in this lifetime or any other." Now she was showing that she was pissed.

"Why???" he was whining now.

"Because you are a self-centered obnoxious brat." She said simply. Bella 1 Mike 0.

"Whatever" he said as he stormed away and I walked after him but before I got far I turned and winked at Bella and she just glared in return. This was going to be harder than I thought.

BPOV

Everyone burst out laughing.

Stupid. Obnoxious. Boys.

**Sorry this took so long but I'm a slow typer! Hit or miss? All I'm asking for is one review!**

**Until then**

**-KIM/little-lamb96 =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**All's Fair in Love and Pranks**

Chapter 3-Bets on Bella

**Sorry that I took so long to update but it is kind of hard to stay motivated when you only average two reviews a chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I know that there are more than 4 people reading this story. Anyway… enjoy!(Please read AN at the bottom. Important!)  
**

"Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Which one?" Alice was smiling evilly.

"Mike of course! His is the most immature, obnoxious… Wait a second. What do you mean 'which one'?" confusing little pixie.

"I mean Mike or Edward?" Edward as in Edward Cullen? Her brother?

"As in your brother?"

"I forgot you don't know him. Do you know what this means?!"

"Something tells me I don't want to."

"PARTY/SLEEPOVER!!!"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Imeanthatallofusgettogetherforasmallpartywiththeboysthenweallhaveasleepoverinoneofthedormroomssowecanplaypranksortruthordareor,or,or…."She paused for breath. Rose was laughing with everyone but then, being the traitor she is gave Alice what she wanted.

"That sounds like an awsome idea Alice!" Before I could protest Alice cut me off.

"Don't argue because you will lose."

"Damn pixie. I swear you can see the future."

"You got that right Bells." I gave up protesting and turned to Emmet.

"Does this happen often?"

"Almost every week. You get used to it after a while."

"Who would usually be going?"

"None of us have any choice so it would be you, Alice, Rose, Me, Edward, and Jasper our new roommate."

"You sound so thrilled about this whole thing."

"Usually it is awesome but now that you are here the boys will definitely lose the prank war." He pouted and I had to laugh 'cause honestly, it was a pretty frightening picture. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch so Rose and Emmet had to go to class. Alice dragged me outside since this was our free period.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"We are going to beat some sense into Mike."

"Not that I mind beating sense into Mike but where are we going?"

"We are going to the basketball gym."

"Fine." We walked into the gym and I was taken aback. The court was huge! Basketball is the only sport I'm good at and this is definitely my dream gym. Then we spotted mike and the person who I think is Edward.

"Hey swan! Come to accept my offer?" This is why I hate Mike.

"In your dreams Newton and actually I need to talk to you about that." Then I heard strangely musical laughter.

EPOV

I was playing basketball with mike when he was caught off guard by something. Then he smiled and said "I'm winning the bet." I didn't have time to respond. "Hey swan! Come to accept my offer?" No way would I let him win this bet.

_(Flashback)_

_I was walking to the lunchroom when Mike stopped me._

"_Hey Mike." He was never one of my favorite people but since he is the second best player on my basketball team I had to be nice to him. I'm the captain._

"_Hey Edward. Listen, I got a bet for ya." He knows I never back down from a bet._

"_What type of bet?"_

"_Ok. There's this new girl in my math class who is incredibly hot but whenever anyone asks her out she says no. I bet a hundred bucks that she'll say yes to me before she says yes to you." Is that all he thinks about? Girls? I think it's time to take his ego down a notch._

"_How about this instead: Whoever gets her to be their girlfriend first wins the hundred bucks._

"_Deal."_

_(End of flashback)_

Bella looked disgusted at the idea. "In your dreams Newton and actually I need to talk to you about that." I just started laughing at Mike's crestfallen face. Bella's head turned sharply in my direction and then she glared at me. That shut me up and she smirked. She was beyond beautiful. She turned back to Mike.

"You've been bugging me a lot lately Newton and I want it to stop."

"Well, that's not going to happen Bells." He smirked

"It's Bella to you Newton and how about a compromise?" Her voice was controlled so she must be pissed.

"What type of compromise?"

"Hmm. How about if I beat you at something you leave me alone for a week and if I lose I'll go out with you."

"Fine. But I get to pick what we are competing at."

"Deal. What did you have in mind?"

"How about a game of one on one basketball?" He was smirking openly now but so was she.

"Fine. Let's play."

Alice just looked at her like she was crazy. "How are you going to win this Bella?! You can't even walk across a flat surface and Mikes the second best player on the team!!!" She has a point. Mike is really good a b ball.

"Just watch me." Was her only response. Once everyone but Mike and Bella was off court the game started.

BPOV

Mike was going down. The game had started and I have had the ball for almost the whole thing. We had ten seconds on the clock and I was just about to take my last shot when Mike stole the ball but he was not fast enough and I stole the ball back taking a shot from half-court and it made it in just in time. The final score was me 30 Mike 6.

"BELLA YOU WON!!!!" Alice was squealing in delight and then I couldn't breathe.

"Emmet…can't….breathe!!!" Emmet was hugging me.

"Sorry sis' but that was awsomelicious!!!"

"Why are you here?"

"Skipped class."

"Oh."

Mike was sulking but before I could say anything Alice was dragging me back into the school.

**After school in Alice's room-**

"Alice your brother is so annoying!!! He is in every one of my afternoon classes and he keeps winking at me!!! Can't he take a hint?!"

"Don't worry Bells! I'll tell him off at the party tonight if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Ali."

"I have a better idea! If you let me play Bella Barbie I'll tell him off."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." Stupid pixie and her pout.

"ROSE!!! IT'S BELLA BARBIE TIME!!!" oh god what have I gotten myself into

**3 hours later-**

I looked at myself in the mirror. They actually made me look kind of pretty. I was in a tiered black cocktail dress that hit at my knees. A thick black ribbon wrapped around me right under the bust line and the top was covered in lace and went into a deep v. (link on profile) Alice paired my dress with a pair of black stiletto sandals with rhinestones going across the toes. (Link on profile)

"Wow bells. You look hot!"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Thanks Rose. I think…"

"She's right Bell. You do look hot!"

"Thanks Ali."

"Well we better get going. The boys are here." We all smiled evilly and then linked arms and walked into the living room to find the boys already playing truth or dare. It was Emmet's turn to ask someone.

"Eddie boy. Truth or..." He didn't get to finish before Alice cut in.

"We want to play too!"

All of the boy's heads turned in our direction at the same time. Emmet was of course, staring at rose and it was making her blush. She looked amazing in her red bubble dress and gold metallic heels. To the right was a blond haired, blue eyed boy who I assumed was Jasper. His eyes were wide and looking at the little pixie to my left. Alice for once was quiet. She was wearing the same thing as Rose but her dress was purple and her shoes were black. Then I turned to Edward. He was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked away and blushed. Wait, what? Why was I blushing? Rose broke the silence.

"Hey Edward! Keep your Eyes inside your head." I looked up to see him blushing.

Emmet of course had to make a big deal out of this. "Awwwww. Eddie boy is blushing!" Edward just turned a whole new shade of red. This time no one could control there giggling. Alice let go of my arm and went to confront Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Edward? Alone."

**EPOV**

Why did Bella have to be so damn beautiful?! Then Alice walked up to me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Edward? Alone." I just stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"What's up Alice?"

"I'll tell you what's up. You're hitting on one of my new friends even though she's not interested! Why don't you just leave her alone?" I didn't know what to say. "Why don't you just try to be friends before you start flirting with her?" She did make sense. I was really starting to like her.

"I see your point Alice but..." Should I tell her about the bet?

"But…?"

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you cannot tell anyone. Especially Bella."

"Ok." I looked at the floor and told her about the bet. When I looked up she had a look of disgust on her face.

"Why Edward? I know you are better than this."

"I know and now that I look at it, it is really immature and stupid. Just promise me that you won't tell Bella."

"I don't know…"

"Please Alice."

"Okay but this will end badly."

"Thanks." Next thing I knew I heard a screech. Not just any screech. A screech from Bella.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMET?!?!?!"

**BPOV**

Edward stood up and followed Alice into the kitchen. What is she up to? Oh well.

"Now that Eddie boy is busy... Bellyboo! Truth or dare?" I had to laugh at my new nickname. It was so like Emmet to just continue with the game even without some of the players gone.

"Dare, and make it good."

"Okay Bellyboo. You asked for it! I dare you to stay inside your car for 24 hours with a guy of my choice."

"That's not bad."

"I wasn't done. If you leave the car for anything exept for potty breaks the guy gets your car." Everyone was silent for a minute then I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMET?!?!?!" Alice and Edward came in with concerned looks on their faces, but I couldn't care less. I was furious!!!

"What happened?" Alice looked concerned.

Emmet was about to answer but I cut him off. "I'll tell you what the hell happened! Emmet's what happened! And that stupid dare!!!" With that I stood up and stormed off to my room. I need to cool down. Once I got in my room I kicked off my stilettos and landed face first on my bed. Emmet was going to pay.

**EmPOV**

Maybe I shouldn't have done that… What am I talking about?! That was an awesome dare!!! Wait. She's probably planning her revenge right now. OH CRAP!!!

**BPOV**

Paint the jeep pink… Maybe. Put exlax in brownies and feed it to him…eh. Have everyone disappear so he thinks he's the last one on earth AND paint the jeep pink….Now that has potential! I was in the middle of planning my revenge when I felt the side of my bed sink down. I looked up to see the most annoying Greek god ever, Edward.

"Emmet told me about the dare, but why does it affect you so much?" he sounded truly curious.

"It affects me this much because it is my dream car and I paid for it all by myself."

He still looked confused. "What type of car?"

"It's silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish." (Car on profile) He started laughing and I sat up and glared at him.

He put his hands up as if he was trying to make peace. "I can see why you are upset. If Emmet did that dare with me and my camaro I would be pissed!" (Car on profile)

"Yeah. Your brother is an ass."

"Yeah I know." Then we both started laughing. "Listen. I talked to Alice."

"Did she tell you off?"" I was smirking now.

"Yeah and I wanted to say that I am so sorry for the way I have been acting."

"Well let me tell you something. I…. What?" was he actually apologizing?

He was the one smirking now. "Yeah. I know that I have been a jerk but I was wondering if we could maybe be friends. I promise to behave."

"That sounds nice." He seems really sweet when he lets his tough guy guard down. "But it will have to wait."

"Why?"

I had an evil grin plastered in my face. "Two words. Prank. Wars."

"Oh dear god I am scared." With an evil laugh I walked out of the room to find Alice and Rose. I found them in Alice's Room.

Alice had a determined expression on her face. "Thank god you are here Bella! Now we can get started! Oh, and Emmet told me to tell you that he will pick out the guy for your dare tomorrow at lunch."

"Oh, the joy!"

"Yeah ok. Well this is how it works. During prank wars it's boys against girls. Each team tries to make the other surrender by pulling pranks on them. The war starts at 7:00 and ends at 12:00 or when one of the teams surrenders. Before we start... we need to change.

After about ten minutes we were ready for war. (Outfits on profile) Rose was dressed in a plain gray sleeveless tank and gray camo pants. Her hair was in pigtails to keep it out of her face. Alice was in a pair of hot pink camo pants with a black t shirt. I was in a pair of green camo pants and a sleeveless green shirt that had a buckle around the bust line. It was camo on top and plain green on the bottom. Alice insisted that I wear a camo cap over my hair that was pulled up into a high pony. We all had matching silver sneakers.

Alice had that determined look on her face as she explained what was going to happen. "Okay girls, listen up! We have about twenty-five minutes before the war starts and we need a leader. I for one believe that Bella should be leader. Any objections, none good. Are you okay with that Bella?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great. What should we do first Bells?"

I was in the zone. "I suggest that we get a tactical advantage by spying and finding out who their captain is and then listen in on their plans using some of my pranking equipment. One of us should go at a time so we can plan while we spy. If we can find out what they are planning we can use their pranks against them. Okay, so who is going to spy first?"

Alice was bouncing up and down on her bed from excitement. "I will! I will!"

"Okay Alice. You will concentrate on finding out who the leader is and their strategy." With that I pulled 3 handheld messaging systems out of my pocket. I came prepared. "You will communicate with us through this instead of running back and forth. We'll get more done. Ready Alice?"

"Ready." The war has begun.

**Please Review! I would like 4 reviews before I update. Thanks for reading!**

**little-lamb96 **

**Should I continue? Poll is on my profile.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**All's Fair in Love and Pranks**

Chapter 4- plans

Previous-

The war had begun.

**A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating! (full apology at the bottom fo the page) Important A/N at the bottom of the page! Please read! Anyways... enjoy!**

BPOV

Alice was going to "spy on the enemy" while Rose and I planned. After Alice got back I would go and map out all of the boys' pranks while Rose and Alice set up ours. Then I would put my finishing touches on the pranks and we would be set to win this war. Hopefully. We would be communicating through hand-held messengers. With that Alice left the room and Rose turned to me.

"What's first bells? You are the evil mastermind."

I had to think for a second before answering. "I don't know Rose. It depends on who is their leader." Then I thought for another minute then continued. "But I have a pretty good idea of who's the leader and if I'm right I'll know exactly what to do."

"Who do you think the leader is?"

I smiled. "Edward."

APOV

(Spy theme music plays while Alice cartwheels, crawls, and rolls stealthily to the boy's base in the kitchen.) Where the hell did that spy music come from? Oh Well. Quick and quiet. Quick and quiet. Ah-ha! There the boys are… Gasp! WHAT ARE THEY WEARING?!?! Those awful sweatpants... and those shirts! Although jasper... Focus Alice!

"I think Eddie boy should be captain!" Emmet. Will he ever learn?

"EMMET!"

"Sorry Eddi… EDWARD."

"NO you're not."

"You're right! How did you know that?"

"I read minds." Edwards's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He must be pissed about something.

Em looked dumbfounded. "That explains everything!!!" Then he mumbled something like "stupid mind reader" under his breath.

Edward was just about to retort when Jasper intervened. "Focus guys! Remember that the girls have Bella so we better start planning." He's sooo hot when he takes charge like that! "Edward. You're captain. What's our strategy?"

Edward sighed. "We should start the pranks off slow so we can get a sense of their strategy and find out who their captain is. I have an idea of who might be the captain and if I'm right we'll have to set up defenses around our base and some offensive traps in their base Alice's room."

"Who do you think their captain is?"

"Bella." he said her name so softly he seemed to caress every letter and his whole face lit up. This is going to get interesting. I took out my messenger and text Bella and Rose.

RPOV

I stopped Interrogating Bella about Edward when our messengers beeped. It was from Alice.

_They know Bella is our cap. Their strat. Is to use both offensive and defensive pranks. They are going to start off slow then increase. TTYL!!!!_

_33333333333333 ALICE!!! ___

After we finished reading Ali's text I went back to interrogating Bella. We had already finished planning our pranks and we were just waiting for Ali to get back.

"Sooo Bells… about Edward…?"

"We're just friends!" she was blushing, how cute.

"Just admit it! You like him!" She turned a whole new shade of red but didn't say anything. "I knew it! Alice said that this was bound to happen! But if like him why do you always turn him down?"

She sighed "it's complicated. I just feel as though he is asking me out for another reason than for liking me and anyway we are just friends."

I give up!!! This girl is clueless!!! … But she has a point. "I see your point but I think that he really does like you." Bella just sighed so I let the subject drop. "So bells, what was that prank with the baby oil?"

"Oh yeah, well…" Before she could finish Alice came running in the door and she ran out the door to map out all of the pranks while Alice and I set up our traps. This is going to be awesome!

BPOV

I quickly snuck out of the room as Alice came bouncing in. I swear I heard her squeal in delight as I entered the kitchen. I heard the boys coming in behind me so I hid in the cupboard under the sink but I kept it open a little so I could see what was happening.

"Do you think we should go over the traps one last time, just in case?" YES!!!

"I don't know Jazz…"

"Come on Eddie!"

"EMMET!"

"EDDIEKINZ!"

Jasper intervened before Edward could scream at Emmet again. "Focus guys! If you have forgotten the teams are even now so we actually have to have a plan! Let's go over our map." He pulled out a map. They actually have a map of everything? Jasper you are my new best friend!

The boy's went over the map while I listened. When they were finished jasper took the map off the table and replaced it with another. "This is a decoy so if the girls come to our base they will find this one instead of the real one." After he said that he put the real map in the microwave and left the room. Too easy! I jumped out of my hiding place, grabbed both maps and headed back to Alice and Rose. Time to get to work. =)

"Are all the traps set?"

"Yep." I just finished putting my finishing touches on our pranks and rewiring the boys' traps so they will benefit us. This is going to be priceless. Rose came into the room with a smirk on her face."What are you smirking at?"

"Did I tell you? I planted video cameras in every room and hooked them up to our messengers." Alice squealed and gave her a huge hug.

"Well done!" I really was impressed.

"I did learn from the best."

"You got that right!" After everyone recovered from laughing we decided to go to the kitchen for a final chat with the boys.

EPOV

"THE GIRLS ARE COMING! THEE GIRLS ARE COMING!"

"EMMET, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He was really getting on my nerves! Then a voice came out from behind me.

"You know Edward; it's not polite to curse." I turned around to see two beautiful brown eyes staring up at me.

"And it's not polite to sneak up behind people yet there you are."

"I was not sneaking up on you. You are just remarkably unobservant."

I smiled as Rose and Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere and stood behind Bella. "I must be for someone as klutzy as you to sneak up on me." Bella smirked.

"I may be a klutz but at least I have enough sense to not make a map of every prank you are using."

"We'll still win."

"We'll see about that." With that the girls turned on their heels and headed for the door but not before blowing kisses our way. I couldn't form a coherent thought. The only thing I could think about was Bella. How her long brown hair flowed gently down her back, the way her eyes dazzled me every time I looked into them. Her beautiful pale heart shaped face and full lips. And the way her cameo outfit fit every curve of her body… I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp blow on the head.

"What the hell jazz?!"

"Sorry Edward but we needed to pull you out of your daydreams." He was right. I was falling hard and fast. "And anyway, it's time." Oh yeah the prank war. I forgot about that.

**Not important-**

**A/N- I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating!!!!!! I had to go to camp for a week and then I got grounded from the computer. Then I spent a week in Maine and then I had to go to camp for five days and after all of that my Internet was malfunctioning. Even after the Internet was up I found out that the computer I typed the story on was not connected to the Internet network so I had to transfer all the data from there to another computer!**

**Important!-**

**I am having a minor writers block. I have no clue what pranks I should use! If you have any ideas please pm me and don't forget to review!!!**

**love you lots!,**

** little-lamb96 3**


End file.
